


Dragons Are Humans

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Corrin, F/F, F/M, Female Corrin - Freeform, Glow in dark Leon, M/M, Two Takumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: Durring the fight with the final battle with the evil possessing Takumi three royals were sent elsewhere along with a parasite. Now Corrin is stuck as a talking dragon, there are two Takumi's, and Leo can glow in the dark. What will happen when they find themselves involved in the Game of Thrones?





	Dragons Are Humans

Durring the fight with the final battle with the evil possessing Takumi three royals were sent elsewhere along with a parasite. Now Corrin is stuck as a talking dragon, there are two Takumi's, and Leo can glow in the dark. What will happen when they find themselves involved in the Game of Thrones? Rated because of an epic imp.

"No forgivenes Corrin!" Shouted Takumi, or what was possesing Takumi across the lagre halls. The hate was clear in the words and caused Corrin to flinch at the malice even though she was at the opposite end. The words and hate carried far and long. "No matter how long it takes... I WILL kill you!" At this an arrow was shot at Corrin from the Fujun Yumi. The thing was left stunned at the arrow deflected harmlessly against the blade she weilded. "What?!"

"It will not break, beast. This sacred blade will never be shattered by evil again!" Said Corrin as she looked upon the creature inhabiting her brother's body. "The power of Takumi's Fujin Yumi... and the love of everyone I fought with and for... They are locked inside my Yato! That means it will never falter! And neither will I!" Declared corrin as she pointed her blade at the creature.

"My Fujun Yumi has... betrayed me?!" Asked the thing.

"NO! The Fujin Yumi dosn't belong to you! It belongs to my brother! Takumi, that weapon's true master, died because of you!" Corrin's hatred of the creature was shown in her words as her Yato glowed brighter. "I chose this path, and I will walk it till the very end. I will make things right again! I WILL defeat you and keep all the promised I made to my loved ones!"

"I will... kill you.. filthy Nohrian! I am... the true... Hoshido prince... I AM Takumi!" The voice started to decend into a maddened tone. Almost as if it were gripping for someone to confirm it's beliefs. Corrin almost felt sorry for it. If it hadn't been what killed her brother from the inside out, feeding on his anger. "I will defend Hoshido and destroy Nohr. ALL Nohrians must die! ALL OF YOU! DIE, DIE, DIIIEEEE!"

"This is it! Yakumi, i'm so sorry it took us so long to finally see eye to eye... But I will save both your kingdom and mine, I promise!" At the last sentince Corrin flourished her sword at the ready and prepared to fight. She could feel her comrades behind her readying for battle as well. "This will be my... No... This will be OUR final battle!"

At her declaration she began her charge, leading her army into battle against the creatures in the once peacefull halls. She saw Camilla flying by to intercept risen from the first hallway on the left with Keaton on her wyvern behind her. He jumped off and proceded to clear the hall way with Camilla. Xander rode with Charolette to the first hall on the right to clear that passage. As Corrin was running to the front of the battle Leo rode up next to her and helped her to climb onto the back of his horse. "Thanks." She said as they approached the enemy that was firing arrows towards the princess.

Corrin could see Silas riding with gunter next to him, they went into opposite second corridors. The rest of the entourage met the foes in the middle of the hall. Elise was focusing on healing the wounds of the people fighting in the corridors and Niles was shooting arrows in to help. Oin fought with a flare as he sent magic into the enimy lines, helping to disrupt their formations. Beruka Fought with Selina to take out the invader on the left that tried to sneak by and attack Azura who was helping the fighters recover stamina and health. The army fought until they cleared all the hallways of all enimies except the husk of Takumi. As Leo and Corrin drew near they heard a melody filled with great sorrow fill the halls.

"GAAAAAAHHH! Wh-what is...that song...?!" The creature clutched it's head, dropping it's fighting stance. "My power is... fading... But WH?!" It quickly put itself back together again. It looked at Azura with great hatred. "No one...loves me... They're always getting in... my way... !" At this Point Corrin was nearing the creature and raised her sword, ready to jump off of the horce and defeat it. The creature fired an arrow, not at Corrin. The arrow passed her and struck Azura as she helplessly looked on. The singing stoppded and in the chaos of the healers trying to quickly reach the blue haired woman another arrow was let loose. Leo saw it before anyone else and unleashed a spell to try and stop it. The arow wobbled in the air but continued on it's path. At this point Corrin had enough time to lift her blade to block the arrow. This time it was diffrent that her before defletions against it. This time the arrow stayed embedid into the sword and a crackling sound was heard.

"Corrin what's..." Leo's question was stopped as another arrow was fired at the dragon who was charging the creature. A gentle hum of Azura's song drew over the static.

"TAKUMI!" The creature let out a roar as the crackling sound became louder than the song. Leo who had fired a spell as he ran after his sisster aimed for the creature. What he didn't account on was that the creature staggered back as the humming had affected it again. As Corrin began her attack the spell graized the Fugin Yumi. There was a large flash of yellow light and a crater was left at the spot where the fighters had been standing moments ago. Many startled crys were heard durring and after the flash as the crackling noise subsided. The army looked on in horror as they could no longer see the three royals.

"I'm so sorry Corrin..." Elise cried out as she felt Azura stop breathing in her lap, her song was finighes as her blood pooled around her body. The corronation of the king Xander of Nohr would only be rushed due to the need of leadership and repairs to the country. If they could, they would all have taken more time to mourn. As it was the kingdoms were in need of reparing and they were neded at the fore front of repairs. Neither royal family would forget the loss as neither would their comrades and friends. Life still went on as there were questions that were never answered. What happened to the bodies? Was this the end of the evil?


End file.
